The self-assembly of DNA nanostructures has become an integral part of nanotechnology. Unlike other materials, such as carbon nanotubes and quantum dots, nucleic acids offer addressability at the nanometer scale, and thus have been used to the facilitate addressable patterning of a wide variety of other nanomaterials. In particular, one DNA nanotechnology approach, known as DNA origami, has risen to the forefront due to its reliability, simplicity, scale, addressability, and low cost.